gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:IloveKlaine
Über mich soo erstmal mein Name ist Lisa ... ich bin 17 .. und ich bin ein RIESEN Glee Fan ! (= GLEEK ^^ ) 1. ♥ meine Lieblingscharaktere sind Kurt und Blaine= Klaine ♥ Klaine is Love ♥ 2. ♥ ich kann nur sagen dass jeder Glee lieben muss ansonsten tickt er nicht nichtig :D 3. ♥ die BESTE Serie die ich jemals gesehen habe - 100% Glee süchtig XD 4. ♥ ich liebe die besten Schauspieler : Darren Criss und Chris Colfer ♥♥♥ 5. ♥ ❒ Single ❒ Taken ✔ Quite happy watching a gay couple on television fall in love 5. & ich bin ein richtiger Fan von der Band R5 geworden - Ihr kennt doch den Riker Lynch ?! (der den Warbler Jeff spielt) Er, seine Geschwister und sein bester Freund haben diese Band gegründet ♥ thumb|left|400px thumb|400px Ich bin der totale Klaine-Shipper '''♥ '''Das kann niemand ändern :) Ladies und Gentleman : Riker Lynch '♥ '''H.O.T as Hell '♥ Klaine <3 Datei:IshipKlaine.png Klaine ♥♥♥♥ ~ seht sie euch nur an .. eine zufällige Begegnung (obwohl ich ja denke, dass es Absicht von Kurt war, dass er gerade Blaine angehalten hat .. der Junge hat eben Geschmack ;) xD) - mit dem großartigen Song Teenage Dream, der mich immer an die beiden erinnern wird - daraus entwickelte sich eine wunderbare Freundschaft - auf die jeder stolz sein könnte! - und letztendlich - ZUM GLÜCK <3 - auch die große Liebe *_* "I love you" ''- ''"I love you too"- die schönsten Worte dieser Staffel ... man sieht doch glatt, dass Klaine ENDGAME ist. IN YOUR FACE, HATERS! '''KEINER kann was anderes behaupten! Klaine wird für immer einen Platz haben in meinem Herz haben ♥ Klaine here, Klaine there, KLAINE everywhere ♥♥♥ Lieblingssongs *Candles *Blackbird *Raise Your Glass *Baby, It's Cold Outside *Bills, Bills, Bills *Misery *Animal *Silly Love Songs *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? (OHH ja! beide sind sexy <33 xDD) *Teenage Dream (Wird immer der Song bleiben, der mich an die beiden erinnert! x3 ) *Somewhere Only We Know ( Hatte Tränchen in den Augen ... *weinend*) *What Kind Of Fool *As If We Never Said Goodbye <3333 *Born This Way (Song) (Kurts Haare *__*) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You *For Good *Dancing Queen *Jar Of Hearts *Rose's Turn *Defying Gravity *Push It (HAMMER Performance xDD) *My Life Would Suck Without You *Lucky ♥ Lieblingsschauspieler Chris Colfer (Kurt) ♥ Er is so verdammt supersexymegafoxyawesomehot ♥ Darren Criss (Blaine) Darren45.png 204px-234524.jpg 234px-250px-03-3m.png 460px-DCGlee-263R-3.jpg 555px-LikeBoys.jpg|Hot - Hotter - Kurt <3 108001840.jpg alg_glee_kiss_fox.jpg|DAS darf natürlich NICHT fehlen *_* baby__it__s_cold_outside_by_lolaangieblack-d33msin.png blue__retro_klaine_by_ladyxmarauder-d3grt5k.jpg blue_retro_klaine_wallpaper_by_ladyxmarauder-d3gx5zk.jpg Chris_Colfer_ccPNG_original.png|Ich krieg meinen Mund nichtmehr zu *____* chris-colfer-2.jpg|JUMP JUMP ^^ Copie_de_Kurt_and_Blaine.jpg|süüüüß xD darren-criss-homotography-3.jpg|Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - YES, definitely! GQ-June-Issue-scans-darren-criss-22174192-493-700.jpg Kurt_Blaine.jpg|hihi :D so sweet klaine_by_kidmenu-d32caof.jpg looove you.jpg|looooooove you <3 normal_CCO_027___0058.jpg Warblerblaine.jpg|"May I have this dance?" Klaine56.png 494px-SingleLadies.png|"All the single ladies" <333 I_love_glee_logo.gif|das erklärt sich ja von selbst ^^ NewYorkBlaine.png|"I love you" - "I love you too" - Mein Herz währe beinahe explodiert <3 lovemysweetys.jpg|wies da eben steht : supermegafoxyawesomehot <3333 klaine__baby_its_cold_outside_by_marieppi-d38us13.png warbler_words_wallpaper_by_daltonwarblette-d41wvxg.jpg klaine_wallpaper_by_seally-d3evnti.jpg|♥ Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts ♥ 28vtybo.png klaine_kiss_by_lighttheskywithstars-d3kx2ed.jpg|Mein ♥ ist für ein paar Sekunden stehen geblieben *gg* klaine_by_kurtfan-d41jfin.jpg klaine_stamp_by_susieboo22-d40wpwi.png ishipklaine.jpg|MEINS *_* KurtHummelSeason3.jpg chriscolfersexyyy-horz.jpg Zitate und besondere Momente Moment Nr.1# (Staffel 2 Folge 16) Kurt: “Why did you pick me to sing this song with?” Blaine: “Kurt, there is a moment, …when you say to yourself: Oh.. there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever. Watching you to ‘Black Bird’ this week that was a moment for me…About you… You move me, Kurt. … and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." *Kuss* Blaine: “We should..we should practice..” Kurt: “I thought we were ~” *Kuss* wer würde Kurt da nicht gerne NOCHMAL küssen ,hm :D?! ---- Moment Nr.2# (Staffel 2 Folge 22) Blaine : " I love you." Kurt (erstickt halb an seinem Kaffee xD!!) : " I love you too." noch so ein Moment an dem ich Tränen in den Augen hatte <3 einfach TOLL! GENIAL! MEGASÜß!! ---- Moment Nr. 3# ( 3.7.2011 - Glee Live Tour) Kurt: So Blaine, it's our last night in Dublin… Blaine: Oh no! Kurt: …and it's our last night on the Glee 2011 tour. Blaine: Yes… Kurt: So, I wrote a poem-- Blaine: You didn't. Kurt: --which I will recite now for you. Blaine: Please do. Oh Kurt, you're such a romantic. Kurt: Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another. Except for last year, when I was in love with my stepbrother. I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen. You're exquisite when you sing. How I have missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers... where the hell were all the teachers? We've seen everything eye-to-eye. All the pain, all the hurt… …at least we did until my last growth spurt. We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter. Just the two of us...and Facebook, Myspace, Tumblr, and Twitter. Since we've met it's been absolute heaven, for your Emmy consideration in 2011 But through all the glory, the scary, and the hype… I swear to God I'm gonna punch the next person who calls me a stereotype! I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be... ...unless the writers change things in season three. '' So Blaine…until that happens…I thought now would be the perfect time…to propose! Blaine: Um…what exactly are you proposing, Kurt? Kurt: Blaine Warbler… Blaine: Yes? Kurt: Will you…join Glee Club! Blaine: Kurt…just…shut up, come here, come on, get up. C'mere. C'mere, Come here! Kurt...you had me at Emmy. *Blaine grabs Kurt and kisses him* Crowd: *screaming* Kurt: *stumbles away and looks dazed, falls down and rolls around like Draco Malfoy* Blaine: Come on…did you think Santana was the only girl who was gonna have some fun? Kurt, you are my man and my inspiration and I thought you would never ask, what do you guys think, should I join Glee Club? Crowd: *screaming* Blaine: You know what, Kurt, I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers would never, ever let me do-- Chris: *sounding breathless* Wear another blazer? Blaine: *bends down to where Kurt is still on the floor* We've been through this. You LOVE the blazer. Kurt: *nods enthusiastically and goes back to gasping for breath* Blaine: No, I've always wanted to do one of those big, powerhouse 80s rock songs, wouldn't that be fun? Please? PLEASE? Kurt: Yeah, no honey, no no no no. It's scripted that Finn is next. O___O OHHH MEIN GOTT <3 mein Herz hat für ein paar Sekunden ausgesetzt und ich musste mich beeilen nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen xDD ( JAAA! ich war um halb 7 im Internet und hab für ne halbe Stunde nach dem Video gesucht xDD) 'Bester Klaine-Skit EVER '''